


"Best Friend"

by MarvelDC31



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: When introducing Lena to her friends, Kara stutters and hesitates on the label "best friend" but Lena thinks it's because Kara doesn't believe they're friends and not because of the real reason.





	"Best Friend"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epetition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epetition/gifts).



> Sorry if it's shit tbh I haven't written anything in like forever...but, still, I hope you like it!!!

Lena was nervous. It was the first time Lena was going to meet Kara’s friends in a non-world ending or life-threatening situation. She wanted the day to be great, for herself but especially for Kara. Lena wanted Kara’s friends to be happy about their friendship, she didn’t want her family name to ruin things for Kara. Suffice to say, Lena was really, really nervous.

Kara and Lena were walking into the bar where they were to meet J’onn, Alex, Winn, James, and Lucy when Kara slung her arm around Lena’s shoulders, saying, “You’re gonna love them just as much as they’re gonna love you, Lena.”

All Lena could do was smile and nod.

The two of them walked in and the group immediately waved them over. Kara ran to the table, excitedly pulling Lena along.

“Hey, guys!” Kara shouted in glee.

Alex smiled, “Hey, Kara.”

Kara turned to Lena, the biggest grin on her face, “So, this right here is my sister Alex. Over here is J’onn J’onzz, that’s James Olsen, and sitting there is Winn Schott!”

As Kara said their names she pointed at them, each giving a smile and a wave to Lena. None seemed faked, a fact that greatly alleviated some of Lena’s nervousness.

Kara continued, “Everyone, this is Lena Luthor, my… uh—best friend!”

Lena’s smile faltered. Why did Kara hesitate? Did she not believe they were best friends? Were they even friends at all, yet? Her thoughts snowballed but before they could go too far, Kara pushed her to sit and placed a shot in front of her. Lena decided to ignore the mental breakdown that was imminent and instead drink some damn alcohol.

Throughout the night, as much as Lena ignored her thoughts and feelings, she was quiet. That was something everyone noticed but most attributed it to uncomfortableness or shyness and let it pass. Kara knew something was wrong, though, but she couldn’t find the time to ask with the others there.

Eventually, hours later, they all filed out. Lena, of course, picked up the tab, ignoring the protests of everyone else. Lena was tipsy, at most, having not been able to let her guard down quite enough to get full out drunk. Still, Kara insisted on escorting her home by flight. And who was she to say no to such an offer?

When they landed on Lena’s balcony, Lena smiled lightly and said goodnight, turning to walk inside. 

Kara fiddled with her hands a bit before sighing, “Wait.”

Lena paused, not turning around.

Kara walked up behind her, stopping a few inches away, and asked, “Are you okay, Lena? You were a bit… quiet tonight.”

“Yeah,” Lena replied, turning around, smiling tightly, “yeah, I’m fine, Kara. It’s nothing, really.”

“Are you sure?”

Lena hesitated before replying, “It’s just… you—why did you stutter over calling me your best friend?”

“Um,” Kara stuttered yet again, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Lena took a deep breath before deciding to let it out, “Do you not consider us friends?”

“Wait, what?” Kara said in confusion, taking a step forward.

Lena took a step backwards, “Did you not want to tell your friends that we were friends?”

“Oh,” Kara whispered before continuing louder, “oh, no. Lena, no! That’s not it at all! Why would you think that?”

Lena shrugged, looking to her feet, “What else am I supposed to believe?”

“Rao,” Kara muttered, shaking her head.

She reached out, lifting Lena’s chin so they were eye to eye, “Lena… I stuttered because I was about to call you what I wish you were. My girlfriend.”

She felt Lena’s jaw drop and her eyes go wide. Kara smiled softly.

“Oh,” Lena murmured.

“Oh,” Kara parroted back with a grin.

Lena started to laugh giddily and shook her head in amazement, saying, “You could’ve just said that.”

“Hey! Even the great Supergirl has fears when it comes to a relationship, okay?” Kara responded, laughing along.

Eventually, their laughter died down, leaving only the two women looking at each other with love and adoration.

“So,” Kara started, “I take it that means you feel the same way?”

Lena simply grinned and leaned forward, kissing Kara.

“How’s that for an answer?” Lena said, quirking an eyebrow.

Kara hummed, “I think I’m going to need some more confirmation.”

Lena shook her head, laughing, but complied and leaned forward to give her love another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this!


End file.
